


Of Man-servants, Werewolves, Princes and mouthy humans

by passificrimjob



Category: Merlin (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Crossover, Jealousy, M/M, Penis jokes, Time Travel, god i love that trope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passificrimjob/pseuds/passificrimjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Gaius were just going about their day when a young man showed up, looking for mountain ash for some reason.</p><p>He seemed to be floored when he heard who Merlin's Master was, but who in Camelot doesn't know that Merlin serves Prince Arthur?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Man-servants, Werewolves, Princes and mouthy humans

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry

The cauldron simmered quietly as Gaius stirred it, first clockwise until it seems smooth, then counter-clockwise, which reveals that it had not been smooth at all. He hums quietly in satisfaction. Yes Gaius knew his way around a cauldron, he knew his way around practically all that was necessary for healing. He had taken to write down what he knew, he tells himself that it is because he wants the knowledge to be conserved, but in reality he’s writing it down for Merlin. The young boy, the young man had awakened something in him, he thought long dead. He had never fathered children, of fear his magic could be passed on. But having Merlin reminded him simultaneously, why he didn’t want any children in the first place, and why he somewhat regrets never having had children. It breaks his heart to see his boy fight to fulfill his destiny, too big for him. It breaks his heart to see his smile slowly dimming, and becoming less genuine, than when he first came to Camelot. Gaius frowns. At least the prince seems to bring a bit of Merlin’s old self to the surface once in a while.

He was just about to put out the flames, and quickly fill some jars with the potion, when someone knocks on his door. Gaius sighs. He’s not overly fond of visitors. “I’m coming” he calls out, and rekindles the flames under the cauldron. Just as he was about to walk towards the door, they knocked again. A bit annoyed by now Gaius called out “Yes, yes I’m coming.” Who waited for him at the other end of the door, wasn’t anyone he knew, he still made sure to look at them disapprovingly. The young man didn’t look apologetic though, he just squints and asks “We’re looking for Gaius, the court Physician?” Gaius raises his eyebrow. “You have found me. Please come in, how may I help you?” Now the young man looks a lot more relaxed, he walks in and glances around himself curiously. Then he turns to Gaius and clears his throat. “Uhm, this might be a quiet, unusual request, but at the Market I was told if I want to find rare herbs, I was to come to you.” Gaius waited and the young man looked at him imploringly. “What I ask for here, is it- will you- are you allowed to tell other people about it?” Gaius sighed on the inside, another boy, asking for a ‘remedy’ for his ‘little’ problem.

“Listen young man, there is nothing wrong with the size of your manhood, and even if there were, I wouldn’t be able to help. You must learn to accept the way the gods have made you and instead work on, your manners for example” The man’s eyes widen continuously until he starts snorting. Gaius frowns and the stranger finally couldn’t keep his laughter in. Gaius waits for a while, patting impatiently with his foot, as the brunet calms down. “Jesus man, that’s not- woah dude no. just- oh my god how many times did that happen to you? Wow. Wow.” He takes a deep breath and tries again “No master Gaius, that’s not what I’m here for.” The suppressed smile is evident in his tone. “I’m looking for- I’m looking for mountain ash” he says, suddenly eyeing Gaius warily. Gaius stills. “Mountain Ash” the physician pronounces carefully. The man nods. Gaius nods slowly, turns around and acts like he’s searching for it.

Of course he knows exactly where it is, he might be old, but not quite that old. “All right then, please take a seat while I look for it. Tell me, you have quite the unique accent, where are you from?”  Gaius hears a stool creak as the strangers weigh settles on it. “Oh from here and there, I’m not quite sure how it’s called in your language. I’d say the best translation would be, The New World.” The old physician raises an eyebrow, sadly, with his back turned to the man, it seemed to lack the usual effect. “Our language? What is then your mother tongue? If you don’t mind me asking.” Gaius is careful to keep the man visible in the corner of his eye. He shrugs and scratches his oddly upturned nose “Oh, it’s uhm, I don’t know if you’ve heard of it, uh German?” Gaius presses his lips together because of the obvious lie, as he shuffles to the next shelf. “No… I’ve never heard of it. What’s it sound like? Is the difference to English very strong?” The brown-eyed man hums in neither agreement, nor disagreement. “I think so, but I wouldn’t know how to judge the difference anyways”

The conversation staggers a bit after that, but Gaius is determined to know as much as he can about the stranger. “So, what brought you to Camelot?” The Stranger’s mouth twists a bit at that, and Gaius could swear he heard him mutter very quietly “A homophobic witch” But before he could ask what that is, the man says, louder “Work. Me and my- Friend, we didn’t have much. With no family or women to tie us down, we decided to leave our little country and see the world. We- might not have thought about the costs of such an adventure.” He sounds abashed at that, and Gaius finds himself smiling slightly, the man reminding him so much of himself at that age. He opens his mouth to ask what he works as, when the door suddenly opens and a cursing and completely wet Merlin stomps inside, tracking inside a small lake with him.

“Merlin!” Gaius exclaims. “What on earth have you been doing? There has been no rain for a week!” Merlin grins at him, like he always does, but it seems a bit forced. “Arthur-“ Merlin spits out “Decided to skip stones on a lake, and when he ran out of flat stones, he decided that I’m skinny enough to skip over the water, and throws me in. That arrogant-“suddenly Merlin stops and looks at the visitor, who had upon seeing someone walk in, immediately stood up. The visitor’s brown-golden eyes were open wide, his mouth on the other hand pressed shut. Merlin smiles, a bit abashed, and says “Terribly sorry, Masters and servants, you know. I hope you’ll forgive my terrible behaviour. I’m Merlin by the way! What’s your name?” Merlin smiles widely at the young man, about his age, and offers him a hand-shake. The Stranger, Gaius only just realised he hadn’t even asked for a name, takes it and says, somewhat breathlessly. “Stiles, I’m- my name’s Stiles.” Merlin grins and shakes his hand enthusiastically.

“Hi Stiles, it’s nice to meet you! What a unique name, I’ve never heard the likes before, but then again, I’m not the one to judge about names, eh?” He chuckles. Stiles eyes widen even more, if possible. “So- so Merlin isn’t a- a common name here?” Merlin shakes his head. “Nah, I’m one of a kind” and winks. Stiles swallows hard, his eyes going downward to take all of Merlin in. He stood there for quite a while, just staring, until Gaius clears his throat and shakes the little bottle at him. “This is what you came for, is it not?” Stiles snaps back to attention, let’s go of Merlin’s hand and steps back. “Yes, yes of course. What do I owe you?” Gaius musters the man. “How about you pay me back in work? Merlin here is my apprentice, which I appreciate dearly, but he’s quite occupied with Prince Arthur these days” Stiles chokes and Gaius stops talking to look at him curiously. “Oh, no no I’m fine- did you just- do you mean- kin- Prince Arthur Pendragon? Future kind of Albi- Camelot? That Prince Arthur? And this is his friend, _Merlin_?” He asks, turning to the boy. Merlin grins, “Yep, that’s me, always known as Arthurs Manservant” Stiles coughs, “Manservant?!” Merlin pats his back, worried. “Would you like to sit down maybe? You look a bit pale.” “Oh no, no I’m fine, I’m just- peachy. Uhm, I gotta go. Gaius it was very nice meeting you, I’ll be over tomorrow to help around. Goodbye!” and with that, the strange boy flees.

Gaius and Merlin look after him. “What an odd boy.” Gaius mutters. Merlin shrugs, “Odd indeed, but I liked him. Hopefully I’ll see him around sometime.” And that was the end of that, as Gaius ushered Merlin to take off his wet clothes, lest he get a cold.


End file.
